koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Xun
Lu Xun is a character who continues to appear in every main Dynasty Warriors title. After his mentor, Lu Meng, passes away, he becomes the young commander of Wu. He is historically married to one of Sun Ce's daughters, Lady Sun, which is sometimes mentioned in the games. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 17 years old and his height is 171 cm (a little over 5'7"). His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled Crimson Wings. In Kessen II, he is one centimeter shorter, which is almost 5'7". Role in Games :"I have a dream that I will fulfill. And nothing else will distract me from my path." :::―''Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 6'' Dynasty Warriors Lu Xun is a young and loyal officer of Wu who serves under Sun Quan. He first proves himself at Fan Castle by setting up ambush units to trick the opposing Shu forces and earns Lu Meng's praise. After they slay Guan Yu, his mentor dies and Lu Xun takes his place. Shortly after Fan Castle, Liu Bei blindly seeks revenge at Yi Ling. Lu Xun immediately takes advantage of his opponent's carelessness and launches a fire attack. Considered a true hero by his peers, he continues to fight in the later campaigns of the era. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends occurs after Liu Bei flees from his defeat at Yi Ling. With Lu Xun chasing them, Zhuge Liang hurries their army to safety by fleeing into the Stone Sentinal Maze. Though knowing what awaits him is a trap, the young strategist enters the maze to beat Zhuge Liang's strategy. The maze alters its course depending on its guests' steps, sliding its gates open or closed based on the room they have enter. Lu Xun's party is also ambushed by Zhuge Liang's troops as they progress closer to the strategist's location. With the help of a kind elder, he eventually solves the puzzle and cuts Zhuge Liang down. A member of a powerful family, Lu Xun is described as a young yet talented warrior whose talents are scouted by Lu Meng in Dynasty Warriors 5. He starts his story after the Battle of Chi Bi and suggests to invade the south while Shu and Wei fight with one another. Finished with their suppression of the Nanman tribe, they decide to advance to Jing. Facing a common foe, Wu join forces with Wei to defeat Guan Yu at Fan Castle. Lu Xun leads the attack and distinguishes himself as a capable warrior to Sun Quan. As the sole person Lu Meng recommended as a successor, he causes Shu's defeat at Yi Ling. Shu is crippled with Liu Bei's death and, with Wei still a looming threat, Wu shifts their focus to their northern opposition at He Fei Castle. Slaying Cao Pi in the conflict, they finish off Liu Chan at Bai Di Castle. Lu Xun continues to serve his liege in the land ruled by Wu. He shares his Legend Mode with Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang in the Xtreme Legends expansion. Described as the new generation of warriors, they work together at Shi Ting. Lu Xun acts as the army's main strategist and coordinates the battle's progress. With Sun Shang Xiang fighting in the west, Lu Xun fights in the eastern path to surround their foe, Cao Xiu. He slays the traitor within Wu's ranks and secures the safety of their army. After his ploy to isolate Cao Xiu succeeds, Sima Yi springs an ambush on Sun Quan. To counter, Lu Xun saves his lord by setting the Wei troops on fire. Defeating the strategist and Cao Pi ends the stage. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Xun works to restore his clan's honor. He first impresses Sun Ce at the Battle of Xu Chang, where he clears the path for the armies to attack Xun Yu. After his lord's death, Lu Xun helps fortify Wu's defenses by keeping peace around their boarders. To amend for his absence at Chi Bi, he returns to personally lead his kingdom's army at Fan Castle. Before an angered Liu Bei strikes, Sun Quan privately reveals to him his dream of an united land. Inspired by his lord's vision, Lu Xun discards his original goal and believes that the land's successors can shape their new dream. Wu removes its core resistance with Liu Bei's death at Yi Ling and Cao Cao's passing at He Fei Castle. Supported by his lord, Cao Pi, and Zhuge Liang, he declares that the land now belongs to everyone and asks every man present to help build a new future together. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Lu Xun starts out being sent by Sun Quan to Fan Castle with Lu Meng to defeat Guan Yu. Throughout the fight, Lu Xun fails to see Lu Meng's illness, and after the battle, he is entrusted in helping Sun Quan with his strategies while his master passes away. Before the Battle of Yi Ling, Lu Xun proposes to Sun Quan a brilliant strategy of defense, and his lord grants him command of the army. Despite facing the cunning tricks of Zhuge Liang and the inventions of Yue Ying, Lu Xun leads the Wu army to victory. However, before he can kill Liu Bei, Sun Quan stops him, not wanting to cause Sun Shang Xiang any more pain. After the Battle of Dongkou, Lu Xun is seen with everyone else enjoying the temporary peace. In Jin's Story Mode, Lu Xun is mentioned to have passed away. His death, as well as that of Sun Quan, causes chaos in Wu. In his first Legendary Mode, which takes place sometime after the deaths of Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, Lu Xun fights the Wu army to prove that he is a worthy strategist. In his second Legendary Mode, Lu Xun leads the forces of Wu and fights the Wei army, led by Sima Yi, to end the war. Warriors Orochi Lu Xun, separated from his kingdom's forces, leads a daring resistance against Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi. Cornered at Xia Pi, Nobunaga's army rescues him from the surrounding Wei officers. In gratitude, he joins the warlord's cause. In Wu's storyline, he opposes Sun Ce with Gan Ning and Ling Tong. In their last Gaiden stage, he aids Ieyasu and Sakon at Chi Bi by defending the engineer for the fire attack. Ordered by his kingdom to help their plight, Lu Xun aids Shu in Warriors Orochi 2. He, along with Taigong Wang, chase Da Ji in Odani Castle and eventually capture Himiko. He shares his dream stage with Jiang Wei and Sakon. The trio work together to surpass their masters. Lu Xun counters Zhou Yu's fire attack and counters with one of his own. If the plan works, he is commended by his predecessor. When they meet in battle, they will express interest in testing their blades against one another. Kessen He appears a subordinate strategist for Wu in Kessen II. Although he is described as a "beautiful boy" by the creators, he looks noticeably older than his Dynasty Warriors counterpart. He serves as a minor general in the game, appearing whenever Wu enters battle. He is a strong magic user and has a decent War rating. Character Information Personality Lu Xun is a quick witted and perceptive man who believes in seeing the big picture. His outstanding talents and youthful energy helps inspire Sun Quan and his allies during dire times. Formal and humble, he tries to see the best in every person, be they ally or foe. He addresses disasters with a prudent and sincere manner, always striving for an optimistic solution to the situation. As a commander, he is more assertive and commits to orders that are do-able or practical. He idolizes his mentor figures, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, and subconsciously strives to match or surpass their caliber. In older titles, he also respects Zhuge Liang for his tactics and addresses him as "Master Zhuge Liang" (諸葛亮先生). By contrast, he does not think too highly of his successor, Jiang Wei. Character Symbolism Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Lu Xun is associated with the barn sparrow. The sparrow's tail feathers is incorporated into his actual design as a coat or shirt in most titles. It also acts as the original namesake for his third, fourth, Level 11, and Standard weapons. While the sparrow is considered a native of China, they have a long history of being a pest due to the birds preying on the land's grain crops. Therefore, there isn't much positive symbolism associated with the bird compared to other animals. Japanese history records a positive reaction to the birds since they specifically targeted the insects eating their crops. Since sparrows often nested in people's houses during the Edo Period, it was considered a good luck charm for the household and -even today- it is taboo to disturb or harm the nest. Sparrows are often tied to women within Japanese culture and a legend states an older woman will marry a younger man if a sparrow nests near her home. Within the Christian faith, the sparrow signals hope, rebirth, and the coming of spring based on its many mentions tied with God. Omega Force likely tied Lu Xun with the bird as a positive symbol for Wu's future. His Skill weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6 is named after the heron. Herons are famed for their graceful figures and are recognized as a symbol of beauty and elegance in East Asian culture. Since they are migratory birds, they are praised as an avian symbol of the particular season they arrive. There are many breeds of heron, but the most romanticized are pure white herons -especially famous in the kabuki dance, Sagi Musume. The "green heron" -or Lu Xun's weapon- may be a reference to the poem, Yulu Yinghu, written by Chen Zhu. In this example, the green originates from several willow tree branches and the white heron flies over them. Though young, the heron flies for several thousand leagues before settling on a rock that "seemed made for it to perch on". Lu Xun's Strength weapon represents the falcon, which is viewed as a mighty avian force of power in Chinese history. The bird is famed for its swiftness and alert nature, liked for its ability to make quick work of its prey. Since the birds were used for hunting and performed their duties well, falcons also represent a symbol of authority. During ancient times, the falcon decorated war banners and were meant to be a feared symbol to those opposing them. Certain Mongolian tribes continue to rely on falcon hunting for their method of obtaining food. In this case, the bird is a signal of trust and support between it and the bird's master. The right to handle falcons is also an initiation rite of sorts for young males. The original name for Lu Xun's personal item in Warriors Orochi is the Six Secret Teachings, a six volume strategy book said to have been written by Lu Shang. While the author's involvement in the book is questionable, both he and King Wu are the main focus within the scrolls' contents. The English name refers to one of the named scrolls, which focuses on adapting to sudden changes whilst in the war front. As a side note, this particular teaching is said to be favored by Yoshitsune in the Gikeiki. Voice Actors * Skip Stellrecht - Dynasty Warriors 4~7 (English) * Kang Soo Jin - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Kim Wu Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Jeon Gwang Ju - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Kenji Nojima - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Akira Kajiwara - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Kessen II (Japanese) * Bin Shimada - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Lu Xun/Quotes *"The mere presence of heroes is enough to alter the threads of fate!" *"My lord! I have cleared the path so that we may advance! Now all of our forces can fight those defending Xu Chang, and defeat them all!" :"Ooh, thanks Lu Xun! That's really good, we're all counting on you!" :"It's nothing. I only ask that you remember the boon." :"Ah, the one about your family, right? I haven't forgotten. In fact, I think you've done a lot to redeem your family name today. They're just riding on your glory." ::~~Lu Xun and Sun Ce before the Battle of Xu Chang; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"What thoughts are in your mind?" :"I had a goal at first. I would restore my family's influence and prominence. Just like Liu Bei, I was desperately holding on to a dream founded in a past glory. But our lord - He has a vision of an entirely new type of land. A vision of the future." :"So, you want to depart from us then. Will your path verge from Wu?" :"No. I will follow my lord's path. Though I do have some regrets. Our future is bound ahead, we must put the past away!" ::~~Zhou Tai and Lu Xun after the Battle of Yi Ling; Dynasty Warriors 6 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. : , : Lu Xun takes both swords and pushes up with the tips of them. : , , ( , , ): Jumps in the air into a fetal position, and the swords pointing outwards, and rolls mid-air similar to a wheel. : , , , ( ): Flips upwards bringing extended swords, then continues to fall on the ground swiping enemies away. : , , , , : Spins, creating a whirlwind. : , , , , , : Lu Xun spins around once, swinging his swords in the process. : : Continuously spins around, gaining momentum, then brings down his swords with full force. In his true Musou version, he hurls a large fireball forward at the end. : , : Jump, then flips and twirls his weapons. : , : Lu Xun jumps, levitates and sends out two air-cutting projectiles from the force and pressure of swinging his swords. Horse Moveset : : Lu Xun leans to each side, and slashes his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Casts a spell to create a wave of igniting fire that razes enemies from the left in front of him. :R1(Counter): Steps forward, then feints with a quick backflip to safety. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): three wide circular slashes alternating from right to left followed by a turning diagonal cutting to the right. He walks forward while spinning his upper body with his arms outstretched, performing four linear slashes. As he stops, he kneels to deliver five criss-crossing slashes to his front. On the last swing, he hops and turns in mid-air for a low diagonal cut to his right. When he rises, he walks forward and eight more crossing slashes to his front, sending air waves from each slash. : string (Renbu ∞): Performs a spinning attack that lifts Lu Xun and caught foes into the air. Whilst in the air, Lu Xun follows up with four air wave cuts diagonally below him. The last attack is a straight cut that lands a bigger explosion than the others. : (held): Low 180 degree cut with a spinning roundhouse kick. : : Performs a series of swings with the finale having him deliver a spinning hopping slash. As he lands, he cuts in front of him, emitting a large shockwave around him. : , : downward swing, cutting to the left. : , : hovers in the air for a moment before he plummets his sword into the ground. Hits foes around the area of his landing. :Dashing : Drops on one knee and delivers a quick diagonal cut. :Dashing : Hops into a spinning slash. Creates a mighty vertical slash forward as he lands; the second slash projects an air wave. :Grapple attack : Quick horizontal slash. If his attack connects, he performs a short stab to their torso and follows with two air wave slashes. :Grapple attack : Performs a simple 180 degree horizontal cut. If it connects, Lu Xun will walk up his opponent's chest, flip and cut them a second time with an air wave attack as he lands. :Deadlock attack: Cuts low at his opponent's knees. Rolls on the ground forward in front of them and kicks them high into the air with both of his legs. :Special attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Lu Xun. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Horse Moveset : string: Quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : A multiple quick stabs to the right. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Xun is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Spins his swords multiple times and ends with a shockwave. :Musou 1: : Swings his swords forward to knock opponents into the air with a flaming strike and follows up with two flaming upward kicks. :Musou 2: R1 + : Brings his swords close to form a flaming blast to shoot forward. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Lu Xun is known as a quick combo dealer. Often dealing dual hits with his blades, he displays his agility through complicated hopping and jumping techniques. His range is shorter than other sword characters but he can overcome these setbacks by wisely using his charge attacks. He may be overwhelmed in crowds and cannot take hits too well. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Xun wields a single double edge sword and uses several wuxia inspired moves. Specifically, his attacks resemble those seen in single-sword demonstrations for contemporary wushu. He also has a great range attack when the Renbu String reaches its max or infinity. He is a great crowd killer and if his attack connects, the enemy officer will receive massive damage. Lu Xun possesses high Musou gauge but low defense in the aforementioned title. However, if the player is able to keep up with the Skill Tree, Lu Xun can become one of the characters with highest defense value. Lu Xun focused in Musou Attack both Renbu Attack and by rapidly pressing after jumping (press ) with infinite Renbu, he will deal massive damage to all the enemies below him, and the shockwave he sends will always connect. Because of this, he possesses low defense value and is vulnerable for attacks from behind, which are hard to counter. He is a balanced character, which means as payment for his high Musou Gauge, he possesses only medium life gauge and attack gauge, as well as low defense. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Lu Xun/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Lu Xun dw1.png|Dynasty Warriors render Image:Luxun-dw3concept.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image: Lu_Xun.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Luxun-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Luxun-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Luxun-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image: Luxun dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Luxunsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce LuXunDW7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render LuXun-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Original downloadable costume in Dynasty Warriors 7 Image:Luxun-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Luxun-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters